


warm hearts

by NotSummer



Series: AU One-shots [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fireplaces, Fluff, its just fluff, its not working and we dont know why, nothing happens, tw for coding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSummer/pseuds/NotSummer
Summary: Long days are made easier when you've got a fireplace to stretch out in front of afterwards.





	warm hearts

“Long day at the museum?”

Miyala looked up at her husband, and smiled. She had pulled all the pillows and blankets off the couches, and she was sprawled out in front of the fireplace, Concrete snoring happily on her stomach. “How could you tell?”

He shuffled some of the pillows around so he could lie down next to her. “Well, Lady Kallig,” he said, his excessively formal tone making her laugh, “I do believe it might be the skill with which you mimic our cat.”

She smiled tiredly at him, raising her head so he could move closer, letting her lean back on his shoulder. Concrete opened one blue eye, and then flopped back over, stretching as far as she could, which was admittedly not far.

“Some parent blew up at me because I wouldn’t let her kid hang off the Allosaurus tail.” Her voice was quiet, tired. “I think people around here just want the excuse to blow up at a Kallig sometimes. I can’t make up for my family. She brought it up a bunch.”

“You’re nothing like your parents,’ Jesse said quietly. “You know that.”

“Yeah. What about you?” She had noticed the lines around his eyes when he came in.

“Ah.” He leaned his head back, running his free arm over the top of it. “Just some coding errors getting to me. I can’t figure out this section and why it won’t compile.” He continued on, and she nodded and made affirmative noises. She couldn’t understand his slicing, but she was happy to let him vent and work through it, and often in explaining it to her, he’d find his error.

He gestured with his free hand as he talked, and she hid a smile as she watched his gestures slow. “Oh,” he said, sounding irritated, “I know what went wrong.” He got up, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she settled back into the nest of pillows, and hurried off to grab his laptop, returning and sitting against the couch, she moved, draping herself over his lap, and smiled as he propped the laptop on her back, typing quickly. Concrete draped herself over Jesse’s feet, and Miyala reached out to scratch her cat’s head.

Jesse cackled suddenly. “That worked.” He ran his hand over her back, placing the laptop on her couch, and she smiled. He moved, and Concrete decided this was too much for her, hissing and batting at his toes before running out of the room. Miyala sat up, and leaned forward, kissing her husband slowly. She pulled back, smiling, watching the orange glow of the fire turn his dark brown eyes into a rich mahogany.

Pulling him back into the pillows and away from the couch, they fell asleep, curled in front of the fire, arms and legs entangled as they lazily drifted in and out of consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly a fanfiction, because the code works and he KNOWS WHY. Jesse is a God Among Men.


End file.
